Con alcohol en la sangre
by Capitan Yondaime Sparrow
Summary: Varios años despues del ataque de Pain a konoha, el capitan jack Sparrow llega a konoha y tiene un hijo con tsunade...quien save que clase de enjendro loco saldra de esa union. Este fic se trata de sus aventuras en konoha...sale Rock Lee. Beta: Heros.
1. Prologo

Si gustan pueden saltarse este capitulo (que de hecho no me quedo tan bien como el segundo), y leer el resumen en el capitulo siguiente.

En serio, lo bueno empiesa despues y no me gustaria que jusgasen la historia por el primero.

Y Rock Lee y Shikamaru entran a ecena en el segundo XD.

En cerio, este capitulo lo hise a la carrera y queriendo acavar rapido para ir con lo que sigue.

**1**

**Concepción**

La luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, sentía la arena debajo y las olas del mar que arremetían contra él. No tenia idea de dónde había naufragado, tal vez en algún sitio de Japón.

Semanas atrás, mientras él y su barco navegaban por el este de la India, una gigantesca flota de cuanto menos trescientos galeones británicos comenzaron a perseguirle durante dos meses hasta el sur de Japón. Ahí entraron en una fuerte tormenta y el resto es historia. No sabía que había sido de su barco, de sus hombres o de sus enemigos, pero él, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, seguía vivo, perdido, hambriento y con un pez en los pantalones que amenazaba con morder las joyas de la familia….pero vivo.

Se incorporó y miró a los lados examinando el terreno. Una silueta verde se acercó corriendo hacia él.

−¡Hola!- gritó Gai con su tono efusivo de siempre – ¿Estás perdido?

− Sí...

−¡Pues no te preocupes, extraño! Estás en la costa de Konoha, y yo soy Maito Gai, la bestia verde de Konoha –se presentó con un pulgar en alto- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

−Jack Sparrow, capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿Y doónde diablos queda "Konoha"?

−En el gran país del fuego, mi amigo.

- ¿Estoy lejos del Mar Caribe?

- ¿ Mar qué? No sé de que me hablas –contestó la Bestia Verde rascándose la cabeza- te llevaré con la Hokage, tal vez ella sepa dónde está ese mar, pues sabe muchas cosas - Gai rió, mientras cargaba al pirata como si fuera un caballito y emprendió el camino a la aldea.

Durante todo el camino, Gai estuvo hablándole de algo sobre la juventud, que su pasajero no lograba entender completamente; Jack por su parte, se dedicó a ignorar al ninja mientras intentaba fraguar un brillante plan para recuperar su nave, y regresar al Caribe, lejos de aquella flota Británica. Lo difícil de ésto era que no sabía dónde demonios estaba ni qué había pasado con su tripulación. Bueno, las complicaciones surgen, se consideran y superan; ya se le ocurriría algo.

−¡Hemos llegado! –anunció Gai.

Frente ellos una enorme muralla se erigía imponente. Un par de puertas metálicas igual de enormes que la muralla, con un símbolo pintado en rojo, se abrieron y entraron al complejo. Unas vez dentro, a su izquierda, un par de guardias con el mismo chaleco de Gai se acercaron.

−Gai, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día? La Hokage te está buscando para una misión, espe… - se interrumpió al ver la carga- ¿Qué traes ahí? No me digas que fuiste otra vez a recoger trapos viejos para teñirlos de verde, entiéndelo, no se venden.

−No soy un trapo sucio y viejo –contestó Jack mientras alzaba la cabeza un tanto molesto por el comentario. El segundo guardia se partió de la risa.

Él y Gai siguieron caminando por una calle que iba derecho a la torre Hokage. El pirata casi se había asombrado por la imponencia de los muros de la aldea y encontrarse con una ciudad en ruinas. A su alrededor, la gran mayoría de lo que solían ser casas y edificios estaban completamente destruidos, y otros estban cerca de estarlo.

−Disculpe, Gai, ¿Qué paso aquí?

−¿A qué te refieres?

− A que todo está en ruinas.

Gai se paró en seco y puso una cara seria.

−Hace poco el Nanadaime murió en batalla

−¿Nanadaime?

−El líder de la aldea-contestó Gai

−¿Un sólo hombre se enfrentó contra un ejército?

− ¿Ejército? No, es que se emborrachó y empezó a perseguir un mapache por toda la aldea pensando que era el Shukaku; al final selló al mapache en su cuerpo con una técnica de auto sacrificio y murió- contestó Gai con la naturalidad de quién oye hablar de eso todos los días.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre Hokage; confiaré en que ustedes son buenos fans de Naruto y no me molestaré en describirla. Subieron por la escalera hasta la oficina, Jack ya podía caminar él mismo.

- ¿Qué me traes Gai?-pregunto la Hokage

− Encontré a este amigo en la playa.

− Bienvenido a Konoha, ¿de dónde vienes y cuál es tu nombre?

−Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, soy pir…soy marinero mercante – se apresuro a corregir-. Si fuera tan amable de proporcionarme un mapa y decirme dónde demonios estoy, se lo agradecería.

Tsunade busco en un cajón de su escritorio un mapa del continente, se lo mostró y señalo Konoha. Jack no tenia ni la menor idea de dónde estaba, nunca había visto ese mapa, ni oído hablar del País del Fuego, y eso que él había estado en muchos rincones del mundo.

−¿Esto es un archipiélago de Oceanía o del sureste de Asia?

−Parece que estás muy muy lejos de casa − comentó Gai

−Gai tiene razón, no conozco Asia u Oceanía – Tsunade hizo una pausa. ¿Gai tiene razón? La última vez que eso había pasado Pain ataco la aldea, algo terrible estaba por suceder.

−Oh..¿Y conocen el Mar Caribe?

− No.

−Ahora atrévanse a decirme que no conocen ninguna parte del Imperio Británico –dijo Jack exasperado.

De nuevo la respuesta fue negativa. Olío su propio aliento, no estaba ebrio, todo esto le planteaba una macabra posibilidad.

−¿Estoy en los dominios de David Jones?-preguntó asustado ante tal situación.

− No, somos parte del País del Fuego, y no sé quién es David Jones

Buena noticia: no estaba muerto; mala noticia: seguía perdido. Tsunade, por otra parte, tenia una idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo, el porqué ninguno de los dos sabía nada del mundo del otro.

−Gai, ¿dices que lo encontraste tirado en la playa?

−Sí, Tsunade-sama. Justo aquí- Gai señaló en el mapa el lugar donde había encontrado a Jack.

−Ya veo, Gai, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? –pregunto la godaime con toda seriedad

−¿Por qué?

−Porque yo lo digo

−¡¡Yosh!!

Gai salio de la oficina dejándolos solos, Tsunade se acercó a un librero y saco un libro muy grueso, tenía una pasta rojo sangre y con una M como titulo.

Se sentó y abrió el libro, "Capitulo 6: Los cuatro triángulos" y aparecía un planisferio.

−Mire Jack, el autor de este libro, un tal Maravillante, nos habla de la existencia de otras dimensiones, o universos paralelos además de este, y también describe distintas maneras de viajar de uno a otro. Una de ellas-Tsunade señaló una parte del mar en el mapa- son los triángulos dimensionales. Jack, ¿ha oído alguna leyenda sobre una zona en el mar donde desaparecen los barcos y no vuelven a saber de ellos, o dónde el tiempo es extraño y las brújulas se vuelven locas?

Jack de inmediato pensó en la famosa zona del triangulo de la Bermudas, entre Cuba y Florida, y su contraparte ubicada exactamente al otro lado del globo, el triángulo del Dragón, al sureste de Japón. Pensándolo bien, estaban navegando muy cerca de ahí antes de naufragar.

− Sí, y de hecho estaba navegando cerca de una de ellas antes de naufragar

− Pues Gai le encontró a usted muy cerca del triángulo de mi mundo, ¿todo esto es difícil de creer verdad?

Jack conocía y había comprobado la realidad de una leyenda parecida al entrar y salir de los dominios de David Jones, pero esta historia se ganaba el premio de los más fantástico que había oído.

−Un poco. Ahí dice cuatro triángulos, yo solo conozco dos.

−Los otros dos siempre están exactamente en los polos Norte y Sur

−Por lo que entiendo –dijo Jack más en confianza al conocer su situación-, sólo necesito regresar ahí para marcharme por dónde vine. Necesito un barco, al menos siete u ocho hombres y…

− No es tan simple- le interrumpió la Hokage- en cada portal se tiene acceso a todas las dimensiones, pero no son sólo dos o tres. Maravillante escribe en su libro que cada vez que alguien imagina algo o alguien, se crea una nueva dimensión. Ésto supone que existen miles de millones de dimensiones, y el barco tiene que pasar por el punto exacto, en el ángulo exacto, de no ser así caería en una dimensión desconocida sin posibilidades de regresar. Imagine que divide un transportador - instrumento de geometría- en lugar de 90 grados, en 999,999,999,999,999 grados y tenga que navegar en una dirección exacta.

Idea.

Jack metió inmediatamente la mano en su bolsillo y la encontró, su brújula que no apunta al norte seguía ahí. Este descubrimiento significaba libertad, que podía ir a donde sea, cuando sea, a cualquier dimensión y sin perderse gracias a su brújula, mas no tenia ninguna intención de decírselo a la mujer frente a él, si lo hacía intentaría quitársela y la oportunidad se iría.

− Insisto en que me dé la oportunidad de regresar a mi tierra, mar o lo que sea –dijo Jack en su primer intento de conseguir un barco "por la buenas".

−Si tiene familia lo lamento, pero ya no hay posibilidad de regresar.

Podría intentar robar el barco, podría, pero al ver los destrozos que una sola de estas personas había hecho en la aldea, intentó hacerlo una última vez diplomáticamente. Su experiencia le dejó varias lecciones, entre ellas "El alcohol es la segunda mejor arma de convencimiento". La primera era un mosquete cargado entre los ojos dispuesto a volarle los sesos, pero no tenia uno, así que busco algún licor con la mirada a su alrededor, pronto ubicó un par de botellas con unos kanjis sobre una mesa.

−Haré que se le busque un empleo aquí en Konoha o puede ir al País del Agua, ahí hay mucho comercio marítimo, o podría…

­¿Qué es esto?-Interrumpió jack acercándose y examinando una de las botellas.

− Se llama sake, es un licor.

Jack no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a beber una, a su vez se acercó a ofrecerle a Tsunade la otra……esta aceptó.

Cabe mencionar que había varias botellas escondidas en puntos estratégicos de la oficina de la Hokage para que Shizune no las encontrara, más tarde serian consumidas.

A la mañana siguiente...

−Tendrás tu barco, y 20 chunin para tripularlo, no, es más, ¡te los regalo! –gritó eufórica la Hokage como si no hubiera un mañana

La explicación sobra.

Misión cumplida, ahora eran las 8:00 a.m., mañana a las 7:00 a.m. zarparía su barco. Decidió ir a explorar la aldea, en otra dimensión tiene que haber cosas interesantes. Los konohenses se habían levantado desde muy temprano para empezar su jornada reparando los destrozos del Kyubi borracho. Jack se detuvo en una tienda de armas, ningún mosquete, pero encontró una bonita y en extremo afilada espada del lejano oriente, el hombre de la tienda la decía katana, la compró con algo de dinero local robado. Entre otras cosas, compró una brújula que SI apuntaba al norte, unos papeles que explotan, y, aunque tuvo que recorrer toda la aldea para encontrarla, halló una tienda que la vendía, la niña de sus ojos, la botella de ron.

Al final del día, se hospedó en un lujosos hotel -cortesía de las carteras robadas-. A la mañana siguiente, fue al puerto donde lo esperaban veinte tipos con chaleco verde y un barco cargado de provisiones. Zarparon con rumbo al triángulo dimensional, y luego, adónde apuntara su brújula.

Los veinte chunin aceptaron la orden de Tsunade de preparar el barco, las provisiones y obedecer ciegamente a Jack Sparrow con algo de recelo, pero hace pocas semanas que la Hokage había instituido en Konoha "La ley de Herodes" como una norma oficial, desde luego sin consultar antes al consejo, pero el punto es que sólo podían obedecer, y prestarse por completo a las exigencias del nuevo capitán (nada yaoi).

-

-

Mientras la nave se alejaba y se perdía de vista, la Hokage despertaba en su escritorio con tremenda jaqueca.

−Ow…¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –se pregunto confundida.

Nueve meses después…

− Ya entendí lo que paso.

−¡Puje, puje!

−Estoy pujando, ¡¿Qué no me ves pujando, inútil de mierda?!− Tsunade estrecho la mano del médico a su lado, hasta el punto de triturar sus huesos en pequeñas astillas

−¡Suélteme vieja bruja.! ¡Ah, mi mano! - se quejó.

−Ésto va afectar al bebé − dijo Shizune para sus adentros−. Ésto y todo el sake que bebió Tsunade-sama durante el embarazo.

Tsunade sujetó al médico del brazo y lo lanzó fuera del hospital destruyendo la pared. El momento había llegado, el bebé del Capitán Jack Sparrow y la Hokage Tsunade Senju nació; un bebe rubio, ojos azules, aparentemente sano, y el único caso en todas las dimensiones existentes, de un recién nacido que salió positivo a la prueba del alcoholímetro. Esta es la historia de su vida. Lean y disfrútenlo…pero podrían no hacerlo.

---------

_Dedicado a todo aquel que haya creado un OC. _

Beteado por: Heros


	2. El sejudo, las inutiles y el emo

Les dije que en este iva a haver un resumen del anterior..mentira XD, bueno si, ahi va:

Jack sparrow llega a konoha y tiene un hijo con tsunade, jack parte al dia siguiente con 20 chinin de tripulacion.

Naruto era el nanadaime(septimo) y muere en una borrachera peleando contra un mapache, vuelven a poner a tsunade de hokage...y ya.

Hetare: inútil en japonés**.**

**2**

**El cejudo, la inútil y el emo.**

Pasaron 12 años después del parto de Tsunade.

El sol se alzaba sobre Konoha, ese era el día, el tan esperado día en que les asignarían sus equipos a los nuevos genin.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules −para mayor referencia, su rostro es como el del cuarto Hokage− ¿Por qué? Porque me da la gana.

Se levanto; se vistió; se comió un par de mentas −según él: es más fácil y rápido que cepillarse los dientes−, se dirigió a la cocina; dentro del refrigerador no había otra cosa que botellas de distintos licores, se sirvió un par de tragos de vodka.

Acabado "el desayuno" se dispuso a ir a la academia, se puso su banda con la insignia de un pollo mezclado con la hoja de un árbol, abrió la puerta y…

−¿Tú otra vez? ¿Quién rayos eres? − preguntó el muchacho al ver, como todas las mañanas, a una Hyuga de nombre desconocido para él, espiándole con unos binoculares.

−Em…yo, sí, sí bueno, tu sabes…¡mío! − grito la joven fangirl arrancándole un mecho de pelo al otro y huyendo despavorida.

Un día más en la vida de Phineas Shin Sparrow senju, hijo de la Hokage Tsunade senju, y del capitán Jack Sparrow.

Toda su vida se le había dicho que Jiraiga había sido su padre, por lo tanto no tenia idea del apellido Sparrow.

-

-

-

Todos los novatos reunidos en el salón de clases −reina el silencio− todos observando impacientes a Shikamaru sensei, tomándose su tiempo sentado en su escritorio con unos cigarros y una revista erótica.

−shikamaru-sensei…

−¡sh! ¡Cállate! − dijo este − maldición, desde que mataron a Chouji e Ino se hizo prostituta me pusieron aquí a enseñarles a estos mocosos, que problemático.

−Shikamaru-sensei, esta hablando en voz alta otra ves − dijo uno de los alumnos

−Ash, bueno, bueno −puso su cigarro en el cenicero y guardo en su escritorio la revista junto con las demás −, miren las cosas son de la siguiente manera, van a estar en equipos de tres integrantes, tratamos de poner a los mas débiles con los mas diestros, a ver…donde lo dejé − se puso a buscar un papel de entre las pornografía de su escritorio.

−Presten atención, equipo 74: el tipo del perro en la cabeza, el de los lentes de John Lennon y lo insectos que le salen de la nariz, y la Hyuuga de nombre desconocido, su maestro los esta esperando afuera, salgan.

Los tres salieron. Poco a poco el aula se fue vaciando. Finalmente solo quedaron 3 ninjas.

−Ustedes tres, Uchiha Emosuke, Haruno Hetare y Senju Shin, ustedes son el equipo 77, su sensei llegara en cualquier momento, yo, por mi parte, me largo de aquí −dijo Shikamaru tomando tres de sus revistas y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Los tres se quedaron solos. Hetare Haruno, la chica del equipo, −pelo verde limon, ropa de sakura− se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Emosuke Uchiha −el emo del equipo, hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, un pelo color negro y peinado emo, ropa de Sasuke.

−¡Emosuke-kun! ¡estamos en el mismo equipo! ¡celebremos con un besito! − le gritó la kunoichi inútil en el oído del emo

−No, no me gustan las mujeres

−¿Por qué? –preguntó Shin desde su asiento

−Porque soy emo, miren − sacó un cuchillo y lo apuntó hacia sus venas, un kunai chocó con este y se liberó de las deprimidas manos de emosuke.

−No frente a mí −le dijo Shin tras haber lanzado el kunai.

El salón empezó a temblar.

_KONOHA SEMPU!_

Un tipo con un spandex verde entró de una patada voladora destruyendo la puerta. Tenía peinado de tazón, una cejas endemoniadamente pobladas, ojos de insecto y les enseñaba una sonrisa exagerada con pulgar en alto.

−¡Hola muchachos! Yo soy la segunda bestia verde de Konoha, Rock Lee, y seré su maestro: ahora vamos a presentanos −jaló una silla y se sentó−, yo soy Rock Lee, me gusta entrenar muy duro y me disgustan los pesimistas, me gusta el curri y mis planes para el futuro son seguir entrenando, ahora es su turno .

−Soy Phineas Shin Senju, soy hijo de Tsunade la hokage y me echó de la torre hokage porque siempre me robaba su sake, odio a los emos −le dirigió una mirada violenta a emosuke − y me gusta beber. Sigues, emo.

−Soy uchiha emosuke, mi padre era Uchiha Sasuke, hasta que uno de mis nueve hermanos mató al resto del clan y se escapó, desde entonces soy emo.

−Soy Haruno Hetare, me gusta el…bueno el emo que me gusta es, ¡Kya! −empezó a mirar al piso y a jugar con sus manos− bueno mi pasatiempo es…

−Bueno, ¿y que no te gusta? −preguntó Rock Lee

−El borracho −contestó refiriendose a Shin, quien ignoró olímpicamente el comentario.

−"_Estos jóvenes no conocen el poder de la juventud ¿Qué haría gai sensei en mi lugar?"_- pensó- Bueno, ya nos conocemos mejor, ahora voy a ponerles un examen para ver si pasan, si no, los regreso a la academia y tendrán que repetir año ¿No es emocionante?

−¿Y de qué va a ser el examen? − dijo Hetare tras esconderse bajo una mesa.

−Mañana les diré; vengan a las 6:00 a.m al campo de entrenamiento 6; y por cierto, vengan sin desayunar.

-

-

-

-

La siguiente escena es chiste para mexicanos. ¡Viva México sucio, corrupto!

_¡¡__V__OTO POR __V__OTO!!_

_¡¡CASILLA POR CASILLA!!_

Afuera de la torre hokage, y en medio de la calle principal de Konoha, una multitud enardecida con pancartas que decian: "Danzou el hokage legítimo" gritaban furiosos "voto por voto, casilla por casilla" .

Dentro de la torre hokage…

−¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! − dijo Shizune irrumpiendo en la oficina − ahí fuera hay…

−Dile que si quiere alcohol tendra que trabajar para conseguir su propio dinero, y que ya no esté jodiendo.

−Tsunade-sama, no se trata de eso, afuera hay un plantón de los seguidores de Danzou, dicen que Danzou es el Hokage legítimo y que en realidad él ganó las elecciones.

−¡Pero si aquí no tenemos elecciones! A mí me convencieron de venir.

−Eso les dije, pero me arrojaron un tomate; ¡¿Qué hacemos Tsunade-sama?!

−¿Aún tenemos el gas pimienta que nos regaló Sadam Hussein? − sugirió Tsunade más fastidiada que alarmada.

−Se nos acabó al tratar de frenar al Nanadaime Naruto cuando se emborrachó hace trece años

−Entonces manda un escuadron ANBU a elimin…

−¡Tsunade-sama!

−Ya, ya, como quieras, Green Piece; iré a hablar con ellos.

Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio, salió al balcón que YO acabo de inventar, y se dirigió a los protestantes.

−¿Qué alegan? − pregunto la hokage

.

La multitud se hizo a un lado para abrirle paso a un anciano con una toga negra y unas vendas que le rodeaban la mitad de la cara, se hizo de un megáfono y dijo…

−yo soy el hokage legítimo. Tú sólo quieres explotar al pobre pueblo konohense, ¡eto ej un compló!

−¿Un qué? Habla bien ignor…

−¡cállate chachalaca!

-

-

-

Eran las 6:00 a.m. el sol apenas se asomaba por el este y comenzaba el cantar de las aves silvestres. Sus sentidos eran acariciados por rocío del pasto y el aire puro del bosque.

−No me jodas, esto es demasiado agradable −se quejó Emosuke

−Ha de llegar en cualquier momento

Los tres novatos del equipo de Rock Lee, puntuales, asistieron a la convocatoria en el campo de entrenamiento para su próximo examen. Como salido de la nada y sin aviso apareció Rock lee.

−¡Dispuestos y puntuales! ¡Es así como deben ser las cosas! −les grito Lee a manera de despertador, al ver que aun estaban medio dormidos− ahora les guiaré por el camino de la juventud − sacó de su chaleco jounin una vela de cera −si pasan el examen, todos juntos encenderemos esta llama que representara la juventud de nuestro equipo, y nos aseguraremos de que siga encendida hasta que los cuatro estemos muertos − sacó una linterna y enfocó su rostro queriendo dar miedo al estilo de Yamato−, pero si no pasan... −dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas− si no pasan tendré que guardar esta vela en un armario muy oscuro y se pondrá muy triste, ¿no queremos que eso pase, verdad?

−…−dijo Hetare

−…−dijo Shin

−…−dijo Emosuke

−¿No queremos, verdad?

−Si eso quieres oir, entonces no − le dijo shin desesperado −. ¿Podrías ponernos el mentado examen y ya?

Lee no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, esa era la primera vez que le ponían a cargo de un equipo, y para ser sinceros, no estaba aún al nivel de Gai, ¿Cómo haría para convertir a estos tres apáticos jóvenes al camino de la juventud?.

−¡Deja de mirar al vacío y danos el maldito examen! − estalló Emosuke

−Yosh −Lee guardó la vela y sacó dos cascabeles atados con un cordón −su tarea es quitarme los cascabeles

−¿Qué te castremos? − preguntó Shin − eso es fácil.

−¡No!, Los cascabeles que tengo en la mano − lee saco una toalla y se limpio el sudor, este chico iba a ser un problema. − los dos que logren quedase con uno aprobarán

−Pero si son dos ¿Cómo se va a mantener el equipo de tres? − pregunto angustiada Hetare ante la posibilidad de no poder quedarse al lado de su emo favorito.

−El examen ya empezó

Dicho esto, Rock Lee salió corriendo con supervelocidad y pronto se perdió de vista en el bosque. Emosuke se dirigió hacia los otros dos presentes.

−El es un ninja de élite, así que necesitamos una buena estrategia en equipo − tomó una rama y empezó a dibujar un circulo en el suelo a manera del mapa del campo de entrenamiento −, lo más probable es que él esté escondiéndose en…

−Tsk − le interrumpió Shin − ¿Quién te nombro líder? ¿Sólo por qué eres un Uchiha te crees superior? Van a ver ustedes dos, se van a quedar sin cascabel; tu por emo y tu por ser su fangirl.

Shin se alejo caminando. Los otros se quedaron; Emosuke tratando de explicarle su plan a una criatura sin cerebro que solo le ponía atención a su mutilado rostro emo.

Shin ya se había adentrado más en el bosque. El tipo estaba todo vestido de verde, asi que podía estar tirado en el pasto para camuflarse, o podría estar en las ramas de los arboles, que es más práctico.

−Si lo hago salir de ahí podré enfrentarlo − plan listo. Se subió a la copa de un árbol mas grande que los demás, sacó una botella de cerveza y empezó a vaciarla sobre los demás árboles. Sacó unos cerillos, encendió uno y lo dejó caer. Con los árboles ardiendo en llamas, Shin se dirigió al río.

-

-

-

−¿Huele a humo? − preguntó rock lee, desde su escondite en las ramas de un árbol, empezó a detectar humo. Su primera reacción fue ir por agua al rió para apagarlo, pero no lo hizo porque Emosuke y Hetare caminaban frente a su árbol.

−¿Recuerdas el plan? −dijo emosuke en voz baja

− Sí, emosuke-kun

− Ok, ahí va. −Emosuke se tendió en el suelo y empezó a llorar a todo volumen.

−Emosuke-kun, por favor deja de llorar− le suplicó falsamente Hetare acercándose a él, éste la empujó.

−¡No tiene remedio…noo… mi hermano Ojerachi los mato a todos y me dejo solitoooo! −se lamentaba Emosuke entre sollozos.

Rock Lee salió inmediatamente de su escondite y se fue a abrazar al deprimido bulto en el suelo.

−¡No llores mi joven aprendiz! − intentó animarle Rock Lee − Siempre hay un mañana en el camino de la juventud − apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta de que Emosuke que abrazaba era un clon, ya que se deshizo en cuanto lo abrazó. Saltó hacia atrás esquivando un par de shurikens. Sus pies no habían tocado el suelo cuando Emosuke le llego por un costado con intenciones de arrebatarle los cascabeles; Rock lee le dió una patada en el estómago para empujarlo lejos, pero sin hacerle daño.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, luego, en medio de ellos, cayó la rama de un árbol en llamas. Esto hizo reaccionar a Lee, que miró a su alrededor; el incendio se estaba extendiendo rápidamente.

Ni lento ni perezoso Lee corrió por agua al río, donde le estaba esperando Shin.

-

-

-

−¡Tsunade-sama! − dijo el Anbu apareciendo frente al escritorio de la Hokage

−¿Ahora qué?

−Hay un incendio en el campo de entrenamiento 6, no conocemos la causa.

−¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? − le espetó parándose y golpeando violentamente su escritorio − ¿Quién crees que tiene que resolver la crisis económica, el narcotráfico y los examenes chunin? ¡¡YO!!, y encima me vienen a joder con más problemas.

−Estariamos mejor con Danzou obrador…

**To be continued…i think**

_Dedicado a todo aquel que haya creado un OCC.

* * *

_

Bueno pues ahi esta el segundo, espero les haya gustado la parodia del emo...y a los mexicanos la parodia del peje XD.


End file.
